Gone
by EvilAndI'mProudOfIt
Summary: Thalico tragedy. I CAN'T WRITE ROMANCE! This is my first attempt at it acctually BUT I can almost garrentee that my story's original because I have never read one like it. Two-shot. Flames allowed. T for minor cussing and death of a character.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Let's see, am I over the age of 30? No. Am I a dude? No. Am I Rick Riordan? No. Do I own Percy Jackson? NO!**

**A/N: I am not exactly a thalico fan but I don't hate it either, what I do hate is when any story is to mushy or ends in a "and they all lived happily ever after" type of way. Also, I can't write thalico so sorry if the caracters are OOC. **

**WARNING: IF YOU LIKE THALIA AND NICO LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER THEN GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**

He cried as he held her lifeless body in his arms. She was dead, he could feel her soul leaving her body and going down to the underworld. He wondered wether she'll go to Elysium,

or the Feilds of Asphodel or, gods forbid, the Feilds of Punishment. He growled, a low soud coming from the back of his throat. _That stupid godess, this is all her fault!_ He looked down

at the angel in his arms, she had been his girlfriend for half a minute before _she_ had killed her. Even thinking of that damned goddess left a bitter taste in his mouth._ Stupid damned _

_goddess._ He looked back down at Thalia, her electric blue eyes were still wide open. He loved her eyes, he loved how they would change color to a stormy blue-gray when she was

mad and how the air around her crackled with electricity and smelt of ozone. He took one last look before he gently pulled her eyelids over her eyes. Now she looked like she could

be sleeping, but, of course, she wasn' flashed back on how it had all started. He remembered everything, from how he'd save her from the hydra in California to how her hair

smelled like lavender. Every little detail from the time they went into that little shop in L.A. and had ice cream up until the minute she died.

**YAY! I finished the first chapter! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to write this, I just can't do romance, it just never turns out right. This is about the best I can do.**

**Sorry if it's bad, tell me what you think in you're reveiws, even if it's flames.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's go through this again. Me. No. Own. PJO! Get. That. Drilled. Into. Your. Thick. Skulls.**

**This is a flash back of what happens before Thalia dies, first part is Thalia's thoughts, second is Nico's, then Thalia again, then Nico, etc...**

Thalia's POV

Sometimes life sucks, like when you're sent to kill a manticore that_ refuses _to die_. _That's what the Hunter's and I were sent to do by Lady Artimis (who is currently on Olympus with

the other gods). Whoop-de-doo. Normally, the manticore wouldn't have been a problem for us to kill, but these weren't normal circumstances. For example, it should have died

when Kayla shot it in Colorado, but it came back two days later and attacked us in Nevada, where it should have died when we led it into a pit full of greek fire but nooooo, the

stupid monster just _had _to come back _again_ and ambush us in California. So here we were, half a dozen teenage girls fighting a monster that we didn't know how to kill. Damn it. I

drew my last arrow, took aim, and let it fly, it hit the manticore in it's eye, right on target. It disinigrated into yellow dust, but did it go back to Tartarus? Nope. I could see the dust

shifting, the monster was reforming already. I sighed. This was going to take a while.

Nico's POV

Monsters are very annoying, according to my dad, Hades. For once, I'd have to agree with him. Monsters _are _annoying. Expecially now, since they don't die and go to Tartarus

when you killed them. Very, very annoying, Hades was going crazy trying to keep all of them in the Underworld, it was driving me crazy too, since I was trying to help him, in fact,

that was why I was in California, I was on my way to the Underworld. **(Yeah, I know he could shadow travel there, let's pretend, for the sake of my story, that he decided to **

**walk)** But something ruined my plans, that something was the manticore. Damn it, it was supposed to be in Tartarus! How'd it get out _again?_ I froze as soon as I saw who was

fighting it. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, wow. She was hot. I loved how her eyes- wait, what the Hades? Why am I thinking about her eyes? She's a hunter! Damned hormones.

Speaking of the Hunters, where were they? I counted six girls total...hmm, where were the rest of them? Damn! There were more than 2 dozen a month ago. I noticed that Thalia

was weaponless and the mantiicore was coming right at her. Damn it! I shouted, "Thals! Look out!" Than I pulled out my Stygian iron sword and charged.

Thalia's POV

"Thals! Look out!" someone called. The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't figure out who's it was, certainly not a Hunter, it was a male voice. I spun around to find the manticore

speeding at me, damn it! Why did it have to reform so fast? I didn't even have time to look for arrows. It hurled the poisonous spikes on his tail at me and I ducked just in time, I

knew I couldn't keep dodging it forever, sooner or later, it would get me. My fellow hunters were looking for arrows franticly, they couldn't help me.

"HEY! Look at me you stupid monster!" Someone shouted it was...Nico? Wow. He's changed since I last saw him. He was the same age as me now, at least six feet tall and rather

good looki-wait, what? Damn it, Thalia! Your a Hunter! Your not supposed to think guys are hot! I shook my head, not the time, I reminded myself, as I searched for arrows.

"Duck!"Nico yelled just as I reached for an arrow, I spun around just to have Nico tackle me to the ground. Our faces were less than an inch apart, I could feel the blood rush to

my face as I stared into his pure black eyes, he was so cute...NO! Bad Thalia! Your a freaking Hunter! You. Do. Not. Think. Nico. Is. Cute.

"Next time, listen when I tell you to duck," he growled.

"Shut up."

He rolled off of me and helped me up, "Now shoot the monster before it kills one of us." I did, and the manticore disinigrated, hopefully it wouldn't be back for a while.

"Nice shot," Nico said.

"Thanks," I said, then I leaned in and kissed him.

Nico's POV

Wow. I didn't see that coming. Thalia Grace was kissing me, and I was kissing her back. It was bliss, her lips were so soft and they fit perfecty in mine, like pieces of a puzzle. My

arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around my neck. We probably would have stayed like that for a lot longer, but we were interupted.

"THALIA GRACE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" It was Artimis. I gulped, we were both in deep trouble now.

"L-lady Artimis," Thalia said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Artimis, but I love Nico. I'm quiting the Hunt." Thalia said, I squeezed her hand reasuringly.

"I see," Artimis said,"Unfortunately, a Hunter cannot quit. The oath you took was binding, the only way that you can get out of the hunt is if you die," she drew her bow, and I

realized what was going to happen but couldn't do anything,I was paralyzed with fear," You were a wonderful lieutenant, but you have broken your oath. Good bye, Thalia." She

let her arrow fly and Thalia fell to the ground with the arrow in her chest, dead.

"No!" I dropped to the ground next to her, desperatly feeling for a pulse, but I knew it was useless, I could feel her soul leaving the Earth, going to the Underworld. Artimis took

one last look at her dead lieutenant, then she dissapeared in a flash of golden light, leaving Nico alone, with Thalia's dead body in his arms. He choked back tears and whispered

five words that Thalia would never hear.

"I love you too, Thals."

**And it's over! Well? What did you think? Have you ever read another fanfic where Artimis kills Thalia? I haven't which I thought was a little weird. I can't have been the **

**first to come up with this idea, right? Okay, anyone want a sequel to this? If you do, tell me through the reveiws!**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
